Life of ELizabeth Kall Book II Left In The Dark
by XIcAn'TsPell
Summary: How can I live without him? How can I breathe knowing he's not doing to the same? How can I go back, when I know he's not there... /3


**~The Life Of Elizabeth Kall~**

**~Book Two~**

**~Left In the Dark~**

I slammed my books in my locker, gods I hated it here. Mortal girls are so catty. My locker was slammed shut. It was Tarence, great.

"Hey pretty."

"Hello Tarence."

"So Pretty, after the football game you wanna like go out."

"Ummm no,"

"What? Why?"

"Tarence I'm not interested."

"What's there not to be interested in? Have you seen my guns?"

"Yes and frankly not impressive, but I have a boyfriend."

"Well if I was your boyfriend, I would never leave your side." Trance smiled. I just wanted to slap him. It wasn't Conner's fault that he couldn't be here. Because of him, I was still here, I was still alive, Alexa was still here, and Travis. He gave his life for all of us, and Trance was putting him down. My phone vibrated. It was Necko, he had promised to get a hold of Conner's ghost. I answered without haste.

"Hey Necko,"

"Hey Lizzy." That was it.

"Necko remember what we talked about?"

"Sorry Beth and I can't seem to get a hold of Conner's ghost."

"Okay Necko, thanks for trying. See you this summer maybe."

"Bye." I clicked the end button on my phone.

"That you're boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Wow you have a lot of men in your life."

"That was my cousin." I hadn't really thought of Necko like that but that was what he was.

"Oh, so still a no on the after football date?"

"That would be correct."

I walked off to Bio. Tarence fallowed.

"Where you going so fast babe?"

"Bio ,and I'm not your babe?"

"That's a blow off class, and you can be."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He grabbed my waste. My battle skills kicked in. I jumped and kicked him in the chest. My heart pounding, and started to walk off.

"Four years of Military Camp pays off doesn't it?" he laid on the ground with a pissed off look on his face.

"You're going to regret that." He sneered.

"Yeah, I don't think I will." I continued to walk away. After a few more steps two hands grabbed my arms. I kicked my legs but I couldn't get them off of me.

"Two years of football pays off also." He now stood in front of me.

"Now you agree to our little date and they'll let you go."

I wanted to yell "Damn Aphrodite." But I thought it wouldn't give the effective I wanted it too.

"This is all you got." I yelled. He started too laughed. The next thing I knew I saw Percy beating the tar out of Tarence. His friends went to help, but I grabbed his arm and kicked him in the chest and punched him. I saw Percy beating the living tar out of Trance. I pulled Percy off of him.

"You'll think twice before messing with my sister again!"

"Percy clam your ass down." I yelled.

"What in Hades name are you doing here?"

"I had one of my dreams, and I was worried, and I needed to check on you and make sure you were alright."

"Have you made that your mission since Conner's gone?"

Percy had been popping up everywhere. Football games, practice and even when I'm just home.

"We better get out of here." We walked out of the building.

"Still wearing that?" He pulled on my jacket. I had still wearing Conner's jacket.

"Yeah, it just didn't feel right to take it off." I pulled it closer around my shoulders.

"You should really give it too Travis this summer."

"I know, I know I'll give it back." Maybe...

"Are you really coming back this summer?"

"I have to come back sometime, don't I?"

"Everyone would understand if you didn't come back.

"Yeah, but no place is safe for me anymore, school home, only camp."

"What?"

"I'm going tonight."

"What why?"

"Percy, let's face the facts, I'm walking target."

"Yeah but."

"And camp is the only place I can be without you worrying about me."

"That's true, but."

"But what? Bro there's is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

I hailed a taxi, Percy sighed and looked down.

"You wanna hangout before I go?" The taxi pulled up beside me.

"Yeah, hey maybe I'll go with you!"

"You need to stay Mr. Senior." He rolled his eyes, like he was more of a god and not a hero.

"Fine, but my little sister needs to get her education too."

"I wouldn't worry about me; I've gone to the best schools."

We got in the cab. The driver smiled, I told him were my address

"You two are cute together." He said.

Me and Percy looked at each other and laughed.

"We're Brother and Sister,"

"Ohh I'm sorry, I just thought."

We drove for awhile and then we pulled up at my building,

"Maria! I'm home!"

Percy had this shocked look on his face. "You know most people call their grandmother, grandma."

"It's the maids' name."

"Ohh right you're rich."

"Yeah just tell her what you want for dinner."

"Little girl, bringing home boys already?" I heard her call from the kiction.

"Ha ha, this is Percy, my brother."

"Ohh Poseidon son."

"How did she, what did you? Huu?"

She laughed, "My little sister is a demi-god."

"Ohh,"

I hugged his shoulder and dragged him to my room.

"Wow, either Alexa's horror stories about your room where just a big lie or you started cleaning."

"Yeah, I've been keeping it up." I told him as I packed. He collapsed on my bed.

"Gods you rich people live the best,"

"Percy, it's as green as you think it would be,"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you spend any time with your mom?"

"All the time."

"Well I don't spend any time with my grandmother."

I keep folding and putting clothes in my backpack.

"I never thought it would be like that."

I grabbed a bunch of CD's, and my ihome.

"You are spoiled rotten!"

"You just figured that out?"

I slapped my book bag on his chest.

"You finished?"

I nodded,

"Wow, even I take longer."

"Come on let's get some dinner." We walked into the kiction where dinner was being cooked.

It smelled wonderful; it was Maria's French Roast Beef.

"Wow that smells amazing!"

"I know right? I love her cooking, I'm gunna be on camp food for awhile.

"What wrong with camp food?"

"Nothing if you don't have taste buds."

"I like their barbeque."

"So does everyone it's the only thing they can make."

"Whatever." He laughed.

"Marie, will Gradmummy be home for dinner?"

"Sorry chicka she's working late as usual .She called and told me to stay until she gets home."

'Oh,"

"Why don't you give Percy a tour of the apartment?"

"Okay."

"Come on." We walked out of the kiticion and into the hall. We stopped at the dining room.

"This is the dining room, we only eat in here when Grandma is here, or it's a dinner party."

The long table had dark brown chairs with whine red accents the white table cloth was spot less.

"Oh."

"Come on, Living Room is next." Percy fallowed me to the white and modern living room.

"No T.V?"

"That's in are rooms, this room is more for show. You've seen my room next is the library."

We walked down the hall again and entered the library

"It's used as grandma's office away from the office."

"She spends a lot of time working."

"The grass isn't always green on the other side Percy."

"Liz?"

"Uhuh?"

"What was it like? Losing your mom?"

"Percy,"

"Please?"

"Percy, it was the was the worst experience I've ever had. The person that meant the most to me, she's gone. I still to this day wake up and think 'I wonder what I and mom are going to do today?' And I can't stop myself." I blinked back the tears.

"You've lost so many people in your life."

"You'd think I would such an emotional reak," I whipped away tears from my eyes.

"It's okay to cry, it's not a weakness."

"Percy, I'm a female demi-god, who has been cursed with eternal beauty, I can't have any weaknesses. I am a walking target!"

"So you've said."

"Brat."

"That's what you are."

"Dinners ready!" I heard Maria yell.

"Come on brat."

We went into the kiction.

"Alright, Elizabeth. Let are guest eat first, would you guys like to eat in the dining room?"

"It's only Percy Maria."

"Thanks Sis."

"Well company is company." She gave me this look.

"Were having dinner out there aren't we?"

"Yes Little Girl."

WE went in the dining area where everything was set.

"Well this is how the other half lives."

"I would rather be with you and your mom."

Maria brought us are plates.

"Sis, I know you don't want to talk about this but."

"Don't you dare say the C word."

"Fine, fine fine, you just shouldn't keep everything bottled like that."

"I'm not bottling anything…"

He signed, "If your gunna be like that."

"Percy."

I ate for a bit. In silence.

When Maria brought me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lovely."

"Hi Grandmummy!"

"Hey, I'm sorry for not being home tonight, but Maria told you have company."

"Yes Grandmummy. Percy you remember him."

"Oh right your brother. How is the boy?"

"He's fine, Oh Grandmummy, I got a call from Mr. Brunner today and he wants me to come in early."

"Oh really? Well you still have almost a month of school left."

"Please, he wants me to help him with freshmen orientation."

"Well I don't see why not. Just be sure to call me once a week. I'll send James to take you."

"Thank you! I have to go back to dinner, but I will call when I get there." She said goodbye and hung up.

"So you're really going?"

"Yes, even if you don't like it."

"Do you live to be rebellious?"

"Not until recently but yeah pretty much."

"Say hi to Annabeth for me, she's there early this season."

"No problem, I would love to say hi to your girlfriend who hates me."

"Annabeth doesn't hate you."

"Wanna bet?"

"What has she done?"

"Have you seen the way she glares at me?"

"You're new, and Annabeth is cautious about people."

"Right." He rolled his eyes and kept eating.

After dinner was over, Maria made me bring Percy into the living area.

"I don't see why you want to go."

"Are you ever going to give this up?"

"Not until I get a descent answer."

"You know why? Because I want to go somewhere, and everywhere I look not be reminded of him. Not have to try to get through my day, I want to have fun, I want to be entertained and not have to think about how I'm gunna make it through the day."

He shut up. Maria walked into the room.

"Elizabeth, the limo is here."

"Thank you." Maria walked out.

"Bye Percy." I gave him a hug, and went to the car.


End file.
